Sharing
by RebbieChan
Summary: This is a prize fiction for catsandkitties. After getting married, Roy and Riza have to deal with the consequences of sharing the same name. Royai.


**Prize Fiction for catsandkitties**

**Sharing**

Riza moved across the room. For many years this office had been their home. For many more, the officers that resided in that office had become their family. Now, with Roy's promotion and her own, the family and the home passed on to a new leader. Thanks to their connections with the Fuehrer, Edward now filled that role.

She scanned the bookshelves for the bindings marked with little Rs and Hs.

Breda watched as she created a stack that reached above her head. "You know, this place is getting bear with the two of you leaving."

Riza smiled, she knew what he meant by that. They would miss her. "Oh, just wait until Edward gets here."

"Hey Hawkeye!" Edward exclaimed as he kicked open the door, "has Mustang moved his crap out yet?" Despite being a Colonel, the young man often acted the same way he did when he first joined the military as a child.

"Technically that's not my name anymore," Edward rolled his eyes as he trotted into the room carrying a box full of nick-nacks. "And yes he has," Riza answered, placing her books in the box that was still titled "Hawkeye."

Edward set his box on top of Roy's old desk. "Did you really have to change your name Captain?" He sighed, pushing himself up to sit beside his box. "I mean, that's going to get confusing."

Breda laughed, "Captain Mustang and Brigadier General Mustang, I imagine you'll end up getting the wrong paperwork all the time."

"I thought about that," Riza emptied her secret chocolate drawer as she explained, "but Fuehrer Grumman insisted that it wouldn't be a problem."

Breda and Ed wore the same expression, most likely thinking that it _would _be a problem.

Yet, none of them would have guessed how much of a problem it would become.

_Room 2046, Captain Riza Mustang._ Riza came to her new office. She was surprised at how excited she actually felt about getting her own space. No more of Breda's antics, Falman's complaints, Fuery's weird devices going awry, and most importantly no more of Roy's frequent attempts to distract her from her work. While she was still working as his aide, having this little bit of space was definitely something worth looking forward to.

Riza opened the door to find Roy sitting at _her_ desk with all of _his_ things on it. Roy glanced up at her standing in the doorway. "Oh? Come to see my new office Riza?" He didn't seem to realize that she was seething.

Perhaps he was simply playing some sort of joke on her. Riza placed her box down on the floor next to her desk. "Your office?" She repeated dully.

"Yeah…" Roy glanced at her uneasily.

"Can you read, _sir_?"

"What?" Roy's face was as blank as a rile at a reenactment.

"This is my office," Riza explained through gritted teeth. Ninety percent of the time Roy was a smart-ass, the other ten percent of the time he was a dumb-ass. "You must have looked up the first 'Mustang' in the registry."

"That's odd," Roy muttered furrowing his brow, "the guy from transfers showed me here."

So began a waiting game. After going to transfers to hopefully solve the office issue, they were sent back. Roy was supposed to get the larger office right next to Riza's new office. The problem with that was that the person who held that office was supposed to be transferred to the west, but the papers hadn't gone through yet.

Now they had to wait until those papers went through for Roy to be able to move into his new office. In the meantime, as Edward put it with a smirk on his face, "You two will just have to learn to share."

The only real problem with sharing an office with the infamous Roy Mustang, was the fact that very little work could actually be done. Like always, she could scold him into doing all of his work, but now with no one else around, it gave off the sense that it was okay to slack off.

"I hear you're taking advantage of this situation," Havoc smirked from across the table in the cafeteria, "no work, all play." To add to the accusation, Edward pretended to throw up.

Riza glared at the two, though Roy seemed perfectly proud of himself. She elbowed him for assistance.

Roy cleared his throat. "We have a whole house for that, there's no need for it here anymore."

"_Anymore_?"

"Roy!"

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

"Not like it ever happened before," Riza corrected.

"Well whatever," Edward mumbled, trying to changed the subject. The last thing he wanted to hear about was their sex life. "Just as long as you approve the reports I sent to you, General."

"I'll make sure he gets them done today," Riza assured him.

Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and muttered in her ear "I'll make sure I don't." Riza rolled her eyes, a light pink coming to her cheeks. She wasn't one for PDAs and always grew shy when Roy, practically the king of PDA, got close to her.

The two of them grew used to the odd looks they received. Being one of the firsts to make it official after the fraternization law was removed, they were subject to plenty of scrutiny. Still, as Maes had said years ago, Roy's popularity grew upon having a wife.

Just as they had once gotten used to not showing how they felt, they were still becoming used to showing their affection out in the open. And, just like they were becoming used to that, they became used to sharing the same small office and the same small desk. In fact, Riza grew to enjoy it. She liked the warmth of working right beside him and not across the room like it had been.

After the longer days, they came home to their house that they shared. A home that, when first bought Riza had wondered about the size. "How many kids does he expect us to have?" had been her first thought upon seeing it. At that point, Riza didn't even know whether or not she wanted kids.

Yet now, after finally getting the chance to share so much with him. She wanted to share a family as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was written as a prize for catsandkitties for a contest on deviant art! Contrats! and I hope you like it! :D


End file.
